In the related art is known, for example, a technique of providing image data from an information terminal to a display apparatus and causing the display apparatus to display an image. In the related art, values which are adjusted to various setting values of the display apparatus are set. In recent years, measures have been made to reduce efforts for adjusting the setting values of the display apparatus.
As one of the measures is known a method of transmitting display setting information for designating setting states related to image displaying from an information terminal on the side of providing image data to a display apparatus and causing the display apparatus to perform setting in accordance with the display setting information (Patent Document 1).
However, in the above-described method, the display apparatus merely sets values related to displaying, such as display brightness, color mode, etc. Therefore, when causing the display apparatus to display content data which include multiple image data sets, etc., for example, it is difficult to cause the display apparatus to set information on reproduction of the content data, such as an order of image displaying, display time, etc.